Cass's and Charlie's Day Trip
by kayak666
Summary: Cass and Charlie takes a trip to Kansas City to work on Cass's people skills. On the way they meet people who teach them a game they never played called Rolle Bolle (pronounced roly boly). It's from Belguim and is played in sporadic areas of the U.S and Canada including westen Minnesota and Shawnee, Kansas. They also have to run from fallen angels. A little short for 3 chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Cass's and Charlie's Day Trip

Chapter 1

Cass and Charlie exit the bunker and get into Charlie's car. Charlie and Cass both have back packs. Charlie is in the driver's seat. They drive away.

In the car Cass is acting squirrely and asks, "Why do we have to go all the way to Kansas City?"

"Cass, we told you. In a bigger city it'll be more difficult for the other Frigfangels to find you." Charlie replies a little frustrated.

"Why do you call us Frigfangels?" Cass asks.

"It's three words put together, frigging fallen angels." Charlie replies.

"So, when Dean calls me and the other Frigfangels Fuhfangels it's for…" Cass begins to reply.

Charlie cuts him off, "Yes, let's listen to music."

Charlie turns on her music and they both start singing along.

Hour later

They're driving through suburb of Kansas City called Shawnee. As they're passing a park Cass spots a small group of people playing a game he had never seen with thick disks. They found some in the bunker.

"Charlie, pull over at that park," Cass orders.

"I saw. Don't order me and use the word please," Charlie replies.

"Oh, sorry, please pull over at the park. I'd like to check out that game." Cass rewords his last sentence.

"Better," Charlie replies as she parks in a parking lot in the park.

They exit the vehicle and walk to where everyone is standing. They watch by the courts.

Each court has two pegs (stakes) thirty feet apart centered on back boards (end boards). The back boards are six feet from each stake. The courts are rectangle. People are rolling bolles (bollies) from one end to the other. The closest to the stake gets points. The bolles are thick disks that are beveled more on one side than the other and made out of poly-resin or rubber.

A woman watching them watching the game walks over to them and says, "Interesting game."

"Yes," Charlie replies. "What is it called?"

"Rolle Bolle (pronounce Roly Boly), it comes from Belgium taverns." The woman answers. "Would you like to learn?"

Cass looks at Charlie with a 'please can we look'.

"Yeah, I like learning new games and it would be good for my cousin. He was in an accident that caused brain damaged. He needs relearn stuff and new stuff is good, too." Charlie replies.

"Okay. Go over to one of the empty courts and I'll get some bolles," The woman says.

Cass and Charlie walk over to one of the empty courts while the woman goes and gets some bolles. In few minutes they are learning how to roll the bolles to get points then how to shoot opponents bolles away from the stake.

Within an hour they are starting to play a game. Its guys against gals. Charlie rolls first. Her bolle lays down about an inch from the stake. An old man prepares to bolle. His bolle ends up about a foot to the left.

He shakes his head and complains, "If we were at my place we could play it right with a beer in hand and bolle in the other. I'd play better."

"Really," Cass begins to say then looks at Charlie, "This would be a good game for Dean."

"That's just a myth. I play the same with or without a beer." The woman, who taught Cass and Charlie how to play, replies.

"Kayak 666, that's because you're a witch at this game," the old man replies.

"A witch," Cass looks concerned.

"Not a real one." Kayak 666 replies. "When I play it's like I'm full of magic."

"Okay, why did your parents call you a demonic boat?" Cass asks.

"It's a user name I like using," Kayak 666 replies and rolls her bolle. It ends up on the other side of the stake from Charlie's bolle and ½ inch from the stake.

Charlie and Kayak 666 head to the other side of the court.

The old man looks at Cass and encourages him, "It's your turn just roll it right in front you can do it."

Cass nods. The old man heads down to the other end. Cass bowls it to the other end and it ends up right in front of the stake about two inches short.

"That's alright. Come on down." The old man happily encourages Cass.

Cass walks to the other side. The woman bowls and her bolle ends up laying on Charlie's bolle. The guy shoots. He rolls his bolle hard at Cass's bolle. Cass's bolle moves to the stake making Cass's bolle the scoring bolle. They continue to play.

An hour later they just finished a game when Cass recognizes old ex-friends in the crowd.

"Frigfangels," He tells Charlie.

Charlie nods and walks over to Kayak 666. "We need to go. Thanks for teaching us this awesome game."

"You're welcome. You two can keep bolles and take these four also." Kayak 666 replies as she hands Charlie a bag full of bolles.

Charlie yells at Cass. "Cass, come and grab this bag. Kayak 666 just gave us the bolles we've been using and four more."

Cass picks up his and Charlie's bolles than runs to her and grabs the bag. The two quickly leave. The fangels looks mad at Cass.

In Charlie's car they drive towards Kansas City.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It's an hour later Cass and Charlie are in a large mall at the food court.

"Have you decided where you want to go to eat?" Charlie asks.

"Yes, that one," Cass answers as he points to the fast food place he wanted food from. "I even know what I want to eat."

"Okay, then let's do it. You do remember our work with money and ordering, right?" Charlie asks.

"Yes," Cass answers and heads to the place he wants food from with Charlie close by.

Cass waits his turn patiently. When it's his turn he orders, "I'd like number four, medium with an orange soda."

"A number four, medium and orange soda, that'll be $8.05." The cashier replies.

Cass slowly pulls out his wallet, opens it, hesitates then pulls out a ten. He hands the ten to cashier. The cashier gives him his change and the receipt.

"Your number is 21," the cashier says.

Cass puts his money away and walk over to Charlie and waits for his food.

A few minutes later they both are at a table eating.

"That wasn't hard," Cass says as food falls on his shirt.

"Never said it was," Charlie replies. "You just need to learn how to eat without making a mess."

"It's okay. That's why I brought clean clothes." Cass replies.

They continue to eat as a couple people, unnoticed by them, watch them with angry eyes.

A half hour later they're by the bathrooms. Cass had just changed his shirt.

Charlie asks Cass, "What are the rules for you on using public bathrooms?"

"One, do my business. Two, do not talk or bother others. Three, always wash my hands after doing my business." Cass replies.

"Okay, go," Charlie orders.

Cass enters the bathroom while Charlie waits for him.

A few minutes later Cass is done doing his business and is washing his hands. He sees a guy start to leave without washing his hands. Cass breaks rule number two and speaks, "You didn't wash your hands."

The guy just looks at Cass like he's weird then leaves. Cass quickly dries his hands and follows the guy out of the bathroom.

Cass exits the bathroom and runs into Charlie. The guy is moving quickly away from Cass.

"Come back you didn't wash your hands after you got done." Cass yells at the guy.

"Cass, what's rule number two?" Charlie asks.

"Don't talk or bother others. Oh, I didn't follow it but he didn't wash his hands." Cass replies.

"That's fine. Some guys are gross. All that matters is that you're not gross." Charlie responds. "Let's go shopping."

The two head towards the stores. Cass spots the two people watching them. He recognizes them as fangels.

Cass points at them and warns Charlie, "Frigfangels!"

"Don't point. We'll be fine as long as we stay in a public area." Charlie replies, pulling his arm down and moving him towards a store.

In a men's section of a store Charlie and Cass are standing. Cass pulls out a small notebook.

"Do you know what you need and the sizes?" Charlie asks.

"Yes, Dean wrote a list with correct sizes. No mistakes this time," Cass replies.

Charlie takes the notebook and look over the list. "Okay. Let's start with a comfortable pant."

"I like how jeans feel," Cass replies.

"Okay, jeans it is." Charlie responds.

They head to men's jeans section.

A female employee walks over to them and asks, "Do you need help?"

Cass is ignoring her.

"Cass, she asked you if you need help." Charlie tells Cass. "How do you respond?"

Cass looks at the employee and says, "No thank you. We're fine."

"Alright, if you need help you can always ask me." The employee replies.

"Okay," Cass says. He starts looking at jeans. The employee walks away.

"Well your people skills are getting a little better," Charlie tells Cass, who isn't listening.

She starts helping Cass look for clothes.

An hour later Charlie and Cass are in a busy hall of the mall carrying bags the frigfangels are close behind them. A security guard is close by.

"Cass, stay here and look at the ceiling." Charlie orders. "Do not make eye contact with anyone and do not talk, understand?"

Cass nods. Charlie walks up to the security guard.

"Sir, my cousin has brain damage from an accident. Those guys over there are bullies. They beat him up all time. I'm too small to protect." Charlie informs. "Can you help us?"

"Yes, go get him out of here. I have a brother that gets bullied for the same reason." Security guard replies.

"Thank you," Charlie replies.

She goes to Cass and ushers him towards the doors. The security guard stops the frigfangels. Charlie and Cass leave the mall.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

An hour later they're back in Shawnee. They've been trying to lose the fangels but haven't been able to.

"They drive but I've travelled in more vehicles than they have. Why can't I drive?" Cass complains.

"You have to learn the rules of the road and how to drive. Dean and Sam are finding you a car to learn on. You need to be patient." Charlie replies as they're blocked in the fangels vehicle. "Damn it!"

Kayak 666 walks into the street singing 'Freeze Frame' as she passes a car she touches it and all the fangels in the vehicle freezes. Soon all the fangels but Cass are frozen. She stops singing and motions for Charlie to roll down her window. She does.

Kayak 666 hands Charlie card and says, "Here is my business card. If you, Cass, the Winchesters or Kevin needs my help, just call."

She starts singing 'Home Sweet Home' and touches Charlie's car. It disappears. Kayak 666 walks away and the other fangels unfreeze then leave the area. Charlie's car with Charlie and Cass inside are in front of the bunker to them it was automatically.

"She lied. She is a witch," Cass remarks.

"She's a good witch. I hope." Charlie replies.

She shuts off her car and they go inside with their stuff.

Inside Sam, Dean and Kevin are surprised to see them.

"Weren't you two just outside of Kansas City a minute ago?" Dean asks.

"We got help from a witch," Cass replies.

Charlie hands Dean the business card.

Dean reads it aloud, "The Magical Society for Peace and Love or at least a long somewhat happy life."

The group laughs.

Sam looks at the heavy bag Cass just put down, "What in the bag?"

"We found out what game is played on the dirt court in the garage. It's called Rolle Bolle. I was told it's best played while holding a beer in one hand and a bolle in the other." Cass informs.

"Really," Dean replies.

Kevin grabs beers from the fridge. "I got the beer."

"Let's go play." Sam says.

Charlie grabs the phones and computers and the guys grab the bolles and head into the garage.

In the garage Cass and Charlie teach the other three how to play but they are short a player. Suddenly the garage door opens and Garth drives in. After parking he gets out and walks over to the group.

"I didn't know you have a Rolle Bolle Court. Can I play?" Garth asks.

"You know about this game," Dean replies. "It figures."

"Yeah, I have family in Minnesota around the town of Ghent. Well, are you going let me play?" Garth asks.

"Of course Garth," Sam answers.

"Awesome. Cool you got beer," Garth replies.

Kevin turns on some music. They start playing and having fun.

The End

Here is a youtube video of Rolle Bolle watch?v=FYiLSsjxzQw&list=FLc7i6_acfhEL1g6KwF453YQ


End file.
